Czarne Indye/05
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Czarne Indye Rodzina Ford. W dziesięć minut potem, James Starr i Henryk wychodzili z głównej galeryi. Młody górnik i jego towarzysz przybyli do środka szerokiego i ciemnego placyku. Placyk ten nie był jednak zupełnie ciemnym. Trochę promieni dziennych przypływało doń przez szyb opuszczony, który w wyższych piętrach został otwartym. Przez ten otwór sztolnia Dochart otrzymywała świeże powietrze zewnętrzne podczas, gdy gorętsze powietrze wewnętrzne ulatniało się przez szyb Yarow. Tym sposobem trochę powietrza i trochę światła przybywało do tego placyku poprzez grube sklepienie łupkowe. Szymon Ford wraz z rodziną swoją zamieszkiwał ten placyk od lat dziesięciu; w miejscu, gdzie dawniej olbrzymie maszyny działały, zajmował on pomieszczenie wykute w skale łupkowej. Stary nadsztygar chętnie nadawał temu mieszkaniu nazwę »folwarku«. Dzięki pewnej zamożności, długoletnią pracą zdobytej, Szymon Ford mógłby był mieszkać pod jasnem niebem, otoczony zielenią drzew, w pierwszem lepszem mieście królestwa, ale i on i jego rodzina woleli nie opuszczać kopalni, gdzie byli szczęśliwi, mając jedne myśli, jedne nawyknienia. Podobał im się ten folwark, znajdujący się na tysiąc pięćset stóp pod ziemią szkocką. Prócz innych dogodności mieli i tę, że żaden urzędnik nie zachodził nigdy do nich, celem ściągania podatków. W chwili naszego opowiadania, Szymon Ford, były nadsztygar sztolni Dochart, miał lat sześćdziesiąt pięć, które dzielnie dźwigał na swych barkach. Wysoki, silny, dobrze zbudowany, uważanym był za jednego ze znaczniejszych »sawneys’ów«»Sawney« znaczy Szkot tak, jak John Bull jest przezwiskiem Anglika, a Paddy Irlandczyka. kantonu, który tylu pięknych mężczyzn dostarczał do pułków górskich. Szymon Ford pochodził z dawnej rodziny górników a genealogia jego sięgała czasów, gdy pierwsze pokłady węgla zostały odkryte w Szkocyi. Nie badając czy Grecy lub Rzymianie używali węgla kamiennego, czy Chińczycy znali kopalnie tegoż węgla długo przed erą chrześciańską, nie pytamy, czy rzeczywiście materyał ten palny zawdzięcza swą nazwę »houille« od kowala Houilos’a, który żył w Belgii w XII wieku, możemy jednak stwierdzić, że pokłady w Wielkiej Brytanii pierwsze poddane zostały regularnej eksploatacji. W XI wieku, Wilhelm Zdobywca rozdzielał swym towarzyszom broni dochody z basenu Newcastle. W XIII wieku Henryk III wydał pozwolenie poszukiwania »węgla morskiego«, jak go nazywali. Wreszcie przy końcu tegoż wieku historya wspomina pokłady Szkocyi i Księstwa Walii. W tej to epoce właśnie przodkowie Szymona Ford zeszli do wnętrza ziemi kaledońskiej, by już nie wychodzić przez długie wieki. Przebywali tam ojcowie, syny, wnuki i prawnuki. Byli to prości robotnicy, pracowali jak galernicy nad wydobywaniem drogocennego opału. Zdaje się nawet, że węglarze – górnicy, byli prawdziwymi niewolnikami w tej epoce. W istocie w XVIII wieku ta opinia tak była ustaloną w Szkocyi, że podczas wojny pretendenta, zachodziła obawa, by dwadzieścia tysięcy górników w Newcastle nie podniosło buntu w celu odzyskania wolności, której, podług ich mniemania, nie posiadali. W każdym razie Szymon Ford był dumnym z tego, że należał do tej wielkiej rodziny górników szkockich. Pracował tam, gdzie i przodkowie jego używali oskarda, obcęgów, motyki i taczek. W trzydziestym roku życia został nadsztygarem w sztolni Dochart, najznaczniejszej ze wszystkich kopalni Aberfoyle. Kochał całą duszą rzemiosło swoje. Przez długie lata wykonywał gorliwie swoje obowiązki. Jedynem jego zmartwieniem było to, iż pokłady zmniejszały się widocznie i że przewidywał blizką chwilę, w której zupełnie wyczerpanymi zostaną. Wtedy to oddał się cały wyszukiwaniu nowych żył w kopalni Aberfoyele. Udało mu się szczęśliwie wynaleźć kilka żył podczas ostatniej epoki eksploatacyjnej, dzięki wrodzonemu instynktowi górnika, a inżynier James Starr cenił wielce jego zdolności. Rzekłbyś, że odgadywał miejsca, gdzie się znajdowały pokłady we wnętrzu kopalni tak, jak hydroskop odgaduje źródła pod powierzchnią gruntu. Nadeszła jednak chwila, kiedy pokłady znikły wyczerpane rękami górników. Sondowania wszelkie zostały bez rezultatów. Eksploatacya ustała. Górnicy rozproszyli się. Była to chwila rozpaczy dla wielu z nich. Wszyscy, którzy wierzą, że człowiek kocha swoją pracę, nie zdziwią się temu bynajmniej. Szymon Ford też, bez zaprzeczenia, najbardziej się uczuł doknięty. Był on typem prawdziwego górnika, którego życie związane jest nierozdzielnie z życiem kopalni. Od chwili urodzenia nie przestał w niej mieszkać, a skoro prace ustały, chciał jeszcze w niej pozostać. I pozostał. Henryk, syn jego, trudnił się znoszeniem produktów żywności do podziemnego mieszkania, ale stary Szymon ani razu od lat dziesięciu nie wychodził na powierzchnię ziemi. – Wychodzić! Po co? – powtarzał i siedział w swym czarnym pałacu. W tym przybytku zupełnie zdrowym, podległym zawsze średniej temperaturze, stary nadsztygar nie znał ani upałów w lecie, ani mrozów w zimie. Rodzina jego miewała się dobrze. Czegóż można było więcej żądać? Co prawda to nieraz smutek uczuwał wielki. Żałował życia, ruchu, ożywienia dawniejszego w tej kopalni tak pracowicie eksploatowanej. Mimo to nie tracił nadziei. – Nie! nie! kopalnia wyczerpana nie jest! – powtarzał. I ten, który śmiał wątpić, że dawniejsza Aberfoyle nie zmartwychwstanie jeszcze, naraziłby sobie śmiertelnie Szymona Ford. Nigdy nie opuszczała go nadzieja odkrycia nowego pokładu, któryby przywrócił całej kopalni jej dawną wielkość. Jakżeby chętnie chwycił do rąk swoich oskard górnika i staremi spracowanemi dłońmi te skały rozbijał. Chodził więc po ciemnych galeryach, to sam, to z synem swoim, uważając, szukając i wracając co dzień bardziej zmęczonym ale nie zniechęconym do swojego »folwarku«. Godną towarzyszką Szymona Ford, była Magdalena, wielka i tęga »kobiecina« czyli »goodwife« podług wyrażenia szkockiego. Magdalena zarówno jak jej mąż nie chciałaby była nigdy opuścić sztolni Dochart. Podzielała pod tym względem wszystkie jego nadzieje i żale. Zachęcała go, popychała naprzód, mówiła z pewną powagą, która zagrzewała starego nadsztygara. – Aberfoyle śpi tylko, Szymonie – mówiła do niego często. – Ty jeden masz słuszność. To sen tylko, ale nie śmierć, o nie! Magdalena umiała także obywać się bez świata zewnętrznego i znajdowała całe swoje szczęście w tem życiu we troje na ciemnym »folwarku«. Do tego to »folwarku« zdążał James Starr. Oczekiwano inżyniera niecierpliwie. Szymon Ford stał we drzwiach otwartych i skoro tylko ujrzał z daleka blask lampy Henryka, rzucił się skwapliwie na spotkanie swego dawnego »viewer’a«. – Witamy pana, panie inżynierze! – zawołał radośnie, a sklepienie łupkowe odbiło dźwięki jego głosu. – Witamy pana na naszym folwarku! Dom rodziny Fordów otwiera się gościnnie przed panem, chociaż się znajduje na tysiąc pięćset stóp pod ziemią. – Jak się macie, kochany Szymonie! – zapytał James Starr, ściskając serdecznie dłoń gospodarza. – Dziękuję panu, wcale nieźle. Jesteśmy tutaj zabezpieczeni od wszelkich zmian atmosferycznych. A wasze panie, które jeżdżą do Newhaven i Porto BelloStacye kąpielowe w okolicach Edynburga. podczas lata, lepiej by wyszły, gdyby spędzały kilka miesięcy w kopalni Aberfoyle! Nie dostałyby niezawodnie kataru tak, jak to często bywa na wilgotnych ulicach starej stolicy. – Nie przeczę temu, Szymonie – odparł James z uśmiechem, zadowolony z tego, że znalazł swego nadsztygara takim, jakim był dawniej. – Sam się dziwię, żem dotąd nie zdecydował się zamienić mego mieszkania przy Canongate na jaki folwark sąsiadujący z waszym. – Do usług, panie Starr. Znam ja jednego z pańskich dawnych górników, któryby był zachwycony, gdyby został pańskim sąsiadem. – A Magdalena?… – zapytał inżynier. – Poczciwe kobiecisko! zdrowa, zdrowsza jeszcze odemnie nawet! – zawołał Szymon Ford – a jak się cieszy, że pana dzisiaj ugaszczać będzie. Niezawodnie przejdzie tym razem sama siebie. – Zobaczymy to Szymonie, zobaczymy! – rzekł inżynier, dla którego zapowiedź przyrządzanego śniadania nie mogła być obojętną po tak długiej, pieszej podróży. – Zapewne pan głodny? panie Starr. – Ogromnie! Taka podróż może wzbudzić wilczy apetyt. Szkaradna była pogoda. – Tak! deszcz znowu pada tam w górze? – spytał Szymon Ford głosem pełnym współczucia. – Pada Szymonie, pada, a wody Forth’u takie zburzone dzisiaj, jak na morzu. – A co, panie James, tutaj nigdy deszcz nie pada! Ale co ja mam panu zachwalać zalety, które pan znasz na równi ze mną! Przybyliśmy na mój folwark. To rzecz najważniejsza, powtarzam zatem panu: Witamy! Szymon Ford wraz z Henrykiem wprowadzili Jamesa Starr do swego mieszkania; inżynier ujrzał obszerną izbę, oświetloną kilku lampami, z których jedna zawieszona była u malowanych belek sufitu. Stół był pokryty obrusem kolorowym, a cztery krzesła obite starą skórą oczekiwały biesiadników. – Dzień dobry wam, Magdaleno – rzekł inżynier. – Dzień dobry panu, panie James – odparła poczciwa szkotka, powstając na powitanie. – Z prawdziwą przyjemnością was widzę, Magdaleno! – Nie wątpię, panie James, bo widzimy zawsze z przyjemnością tych, którym dobrze czynimy. – No, dawaj śniadanie, kobieto – rzekł Szymon Ford – zupa gotowa, a zepsuje się, gdy jej czekać każemy. Zresztą i pan James głodny jak prawdziwy górnik, niechże się przekona, że z łaski naszego syna niczego nam tu nie brak w podziemiach. Ale, ale, Henryku – dodał stary sztygar, zwracając się do syna. – Szukał cię Jakób Ryan. – Wiem o tem, mój ojcze! Spotkaliśmy go w szybie Yarow. – To wesoły chłopak i dobry kolega – rzekł Szymon Ford. – Ale zdaje mi się, że mu się tam w górze podoba. Nie posiada widać prawdziwej krwi górnika w żyłach. No, siadajmy panie James i zajadajmy co się zmieści, bo bardzo być może, że się na kolacyę dzisiaj spóźnimy. Już mieli siadać, ale inżynier ich zatrzymał. – Chwileczkę, ojcze Szymonie – rzekł – czy chcecie żebym jadł z apetytem? – Prosimy o ten zaszczyt, jak o łaskę, panie James – odparł Szymon Ford. – Muszę się więc przedewszystkiem pozbyć wszelkiego roztargnienia. Pozwólcie mi zadać dwa pytania. – Słucham pana, panie James. – Odebrałem wasz list, który mi donosi o jakiejś wiadomości, mającej mnie żywo obchodzić. – Obchodzi ona pana niezawodnie. – Ze względu na was?… – Tak samo dla mnie, jak i dla pana jest ona nadzwyczaj ważną, panie James. Nie dowie się pan jednak o niej aż po jedzeniu i na samem miejscu – inaczej nie uwierzyłbyś. – Szymonie – rzekł inżynier – spójrzcie mi w oczy… A więc wiadomość ważna?… Acha!… Dobrze!… Nie pytam was więcej – dodał – jakby odgadując we wzroku starego sztygara odpowiedź, jakiej żądał. – A drugie pytanie? – rzekł Szymon. – Nie wiecie też Szymonie kto pisał ten list anonimowy? – pytał inżynier, podając staremu list bez podpisu. Szymon Ford wziął pismo do ręki i odczytał je uważnie, następnie podał synowi. – Czy znasz charakter tego pisma? – zapytał. – Nie, ojcze – odrzekł Henryk. – List ten nosił stempel biura pocztowego z Aberfoyle? – pytał Szymon Ford inżyniera. – Tak samo jak i wasz – odrzekł James Starr. – Cóż o tem myślisz, Henryku? – rzekł Szymon Ford, którego czoło zmarszczyło się na chwilę. – Myślę ojcze, że widocznie ktoś miał interes w przeszkodzeniu panu James Starr, aby nie przybył na czas i miejsce oznaczone przez ciebie. – Ale któż taki? – zawołał stary górnik. – Któż mógł przeniknąć mój sekret? I Szymon Ford zamyślił się, zbudził go głos Magdaleny. – Siadajmy proszę, panie Starr – rzekła. – Zupa stygnie. Przestańmy myśleć na chwilę o tym liście. Na to zaproszenie wszyscy zasiedli przy stole, James Starr na honorowem miejscu naprzeciwko Magdaleny, ojciec i syn naprzeciwko siebie. Była to prawdziwa uczta szkocka. Podano najpierw zupę zwaną »hotchpotch«, czyli doskonały bulion, w którym pływały obficie kawałki mięsa. Zdaniem starego Szymona nikt lepiej od jego żony nie znał sposobu przyrządzania tej zupy. To samo było zresztą i z potrawką zwaną »cockyleeky« przyrządzoną z koguta z porami. Była po prostu wyborną. Zakropiono to wszystko piwem »ale«, pochodzącem z najlepszych edynburgskich browarów. Główną potrawę stanowił »haggis«, czyli budyń narodowy, zrobiony z mięsa i mąki jęczmiennej. Znakomita ta legumina, która natchnęła poetę Burnsa do napisania jednej z najlepszych ód swoich, doznała losu wszystkich doskonałości tego świata: znikła jak marzenie. Magdalena otrzymała najszczersze pochwały od swego gościa. Na zakończenie śniadania podano deser złożony z sera i »cakes«, ciastek owsianych, wybornie przyrządzonych, które zagryzano, popijając z maleńkich kieliszków »usquebaugh«, doskonałą żytniówkę dwudziesto-pięcioletnią, rówieśnicę Henryka. Uczta trwała dobrą godzinę. James Starr i Szymon Ford nie tylko się najedli, ale się nagawędzili o kopalni Aberfoyle. Henryk siedział milczący i zamyślony. Po dwakroć wstawał od stołu i wychodził z izby, nasłuchując dokoła. Znać było po nim jakiś niepokój od chwili przypadku z kamieniem, pragnął odkryć przyczynę tego niezrozumiałego dlań faktu. List anonimowy niepokoił go również. Inżynier, korzystając z jego nieobecności, rzekł do Szymona Ford i Magdaleny: – Zacnego macie chłopca, moi drodzy! – Tak, panie James, dobre to i przywiązane do nas dziecko – odrzekł żywo stary nadsztygar. – I podoba mu się tu u was na »folwarku«? – Nie chciałby za nic nas opuścić. – Trzeba jednak myśleć o żonie dla niego. – O żonie dla Henryka! – odparł Szymon Ford. – O dziewczynie tam z góry, któraby lubiła zabawy, tańce, któraby wolała swoją wioskę od naszej kopalni! Henryk ani myśli o podobnej. – Szymonie – rzekła Magdalena – nie wymagałbyś przecież, by się Henryk wcale nie ożenił. – Nie wymagam – odrzekł stary górnik – ale nic pilnego! Kto wie, czy mu nie znajdziemy… Henryk wszedł do izby i Szymon zamilkł. Magdalena wstała od stołu, wszyscy poszli za jej przykładem i zasiedli na chwilę przed bramą folwarku. – A zatem Szymonie – rzekł inżynier – słucham was. – Panie James – odrzekł Szymon Ford – nie potrzeba mi pańskich uszu, ale pańskich nóg raczej. Czy pan dobrze odpoczął? – Doskonale mój Szymonie. Gotów jestem iść za tobą wszędzie, gdzie ci się tylko spodoba. – Henryku – rzekł Szymon Ford – odwracając się do syna – zapal nasze lampy bezpieczeństwa. – Bierzecie lampy bezpieczeństwa! – zawołał James Starr zdziwiony, ponieważ nie można się było spodziewać eksplozyi gazów w sztolni zupełnie pozbawionej węgla. – Tak, panie James, trzeba zawsze być roztropnym. – No, to może mi każecie od razu przybrać i ubiór górnika? mój drogi Szymonie. – Jeszcze nie teraz, panie James! jeszcze nie teraz! – odparł stary nadsztygar, którego oczy dziwnie zabłysły. Henryk wyszedł niebawem, wynosząc trzy lampy bezpieczeństwa. Jedną z nich podał inżynierowi, drugą ojcu, a trzecią zawiesił sobie na lewej ręce, podczas gdy prawą ściskał długi i gruby kij. – W drogę! – rzekł Szymon Ford, który się uzbroił w silny oskard, stojący przy samych drzwiach ich domu. – W drogę! – powtórzył inżynier. – Do widzenia Magdaleno! – Idźcie z Bogiem! – odrzekła Szkotka. – A zgotuj nam dobrą kolacyę, żono – zawołał Szymon Ford. – Będziemy głodni za powrotem i nieomieszkamy jej uczcić odpowiednio. ----